Akhos
Akhos (also known as Yoshitsune in the Japanese version) is a supporting antagonist of Xenoblade Chronicles 2. He is a young manserving as a member of the Torna Organization as the information analyst. Appearance Akhos has the appearance of a young man wearing glasses and Samurai-like armor. Personality Akhos likes to treat Torna's actions like the plot of a play. He also seems to care for his teammates as losing one will cause him to lose his composure. In battle, Akhos fights his opponents without mercy. History Years ago, Akhos and Patrok were Blades of a pair of siblings. When the siblings died, they ate their flesh and became Flesh Eaters. Akhos viewed Patroka like a sister but she did not return the views. When they were captured by the Indoline military, Jin freed them and they would later become members of Torna. He also bonded a Blade called Obrona. In the present time, Akhos first appears with Obrona, tracking Pyra to Garfont village. He also berates Nia for treachery and accuses the party of being villains. Obrona manipulates the Ether in the surroundings and she and Akhos surprised that Pyra and Rex are sharing the damage. The Torna analyst seems to be at an advantage until Pyra blasts a light to block him before he is defeated by Roc's wind. He is then forced to retreat. In Fonsa Myma, Akhos and Malos visit Minoth promising to heal him for a price. Iona vouches, but is abducted and taken to the Olethro Playhouse. When Pyra arrives to extricate Iona, she is again at a disadvantage. Even though Rex's party arrives and save the girl, Vandham is killed by Malos while sacrificing himself to save his friend from Akhos. When all seems lost, Mythra awakens and forces Sever and Obrona to return to their Core Crystals. This prompts Akhos and Malos to leave. Akhos later spies on the Ardainians excavating in Temperantia's Judicium Titan weapons facility. Sometime after spotting Pyra in Leftheria, he saves Jin using a bow and arrow. At Genbu Crown, he, Mikhail and Patroka arrive to steal the Omega Fetter and get the Aegis. Even with his new weapon he is still defeated by Rex's party, but not after Jin kidnaps Pyra and steals the Omega Fetter. Akhos then pilots Torna's flagship, Marsanes to the Land of Morytha to find Jin who had fallen there. While climbing the World Tree, Akhos uses the ship against Amalthus's fleet. However shortly after, Mikhail takes command leaving Akhos and Patroka to escape. At the Megrez Gateway, Akhos and Patroka prepare to render assistance to Jin who was beaten by Rex's party, but are told not to fight. Watching Patroka die at Amalthus's tentacles, Akhos flies into a rage and attempts to shoot the insane Praetor, but is ensnared by the tentacles and crushed fatally with his Core Crystal stolen. Before dying, he speaks with Jin as their catastrophe would not have happened had he remained a Blade. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Minion Category:Sophisticated Category:Tragic Category:Kidnapper Category:Fighters Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Game Bosses Category:Siblings Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Evil from the Past Category:Martial Artists Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Murderer Category:God Wannabe Category:Cheater Category:Liars Category:Hybrids